Kingdom Hearts Light's Dying Wish
by MitsumiXVI
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are in deep trouble; Riku's been kidnapped by Xehanort and Sora and Kairi are stuck in the Dark Realm. Watch Kairi figure her true strength, alongside Sora. Rated T for suggestive themes, slight language, and violence. Weekly updates, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Light's Dying Wish

Set Post KH3, Kairi, Sora, and Riku have been doing fine on Destiny Islands, until Heartless, Nobodies, and even Unversed began to pop up. Riku was sent spiraling elsewhere while Sora and Kairi have been left to fend for themselves in the Realm of Darkness. After being rescued by the White Coats, both are set to find Riku and find out everything. Especially Kairi, who's been wondering about things she's heard in her head and memories of the past.

For Fanfiction Readers- KingdomMitsumi's new account!

Square Enix characters belong to their Respective Company; my characters and ideas belong to me

**Chapter 1-There Goes a Happy Start**

Kairi sat up tired and blinded by harsh sunlight. She laid right at the surf where the waves lightly soaked her white tank with purple streaks and black transparent sleeves, lavender mini skirt, jean shorts, and purple tennis shoes. She yawned and sat up. Riku and Sora were wrestling in the sand like usual. She went over and kicked sand in Sora's pants by accident.

"Ahh! Kairi! Ahh!" Sora ran around the beach hoping sand would fall out, but instead it hurt once it got into his boxers.

"…Sorry!" Kairi apologized, giggling. It was funny to watch him jump and dance to shake sand out.

"Go Sora, go! I'm sure you're almost there…" Riku smirked.

"Shut up Riku!" Sora danced about until he gave up and jumped into the ocean. Kairi giggled.

"Huh?" Riku went around to the other side of the island.

"So, Sora…" Kairi walked into the shallow part of the ocean where Sora sat.

"Oh?" Sora looked up.

"When are you going to tell Riku?" Kairi asked, smiling.

"…Tell him what?" Sora asked, hoping it wasn't what he deep down knew it was.

"…" Kairi gave him a look.

"…That?" Sora squeaked.

"Well, we can tell him together…But yes." Kairi replied.

"…But…" Sora began to say.

"We'll have to tell our parents too." Kairi reminded him.

"…Don't remind me…" Sora moaned.

Kairi bent down but before she could do anything, Shadows, Floods, and Dusks appeared on the beach. Sora quickly stood up. Riku came back to that side of the Islands and summoned his Way to Dawn. Sora summoned his Keyblade and Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace. They fought and fought. Suddenly, four shadows appeared, humanoid in shape. The three friends backed away quickly.  
First rose a woman of maybe 18. Her hair was jet black and was on the left side. Her eyes were blue and amber and under her eyes were, on the left side a Nobody sigil, and the right was the Heartless emblem. Her dress was dark red and went down to her knees. Her boots even reached her knees. On her shoulders, were two symbols as well. The left one showed a crown and the right was the Unversed.  
Second, was a man who wore a mask of black and a body of suit of red and black. He gave Sora chills.  
Third, was a boy of 16 who looked identical to Sora. His hair was jet black, eyes amber, and wore a black coat. He looked emotionless.  
Lastly, a boy of 18 rose. His hair was spiked to the right side and silver-ish and white. His eyes were blue-green. His shirt was black, jacket yellow, pants were jean black, and his shoes were black with yellow striped tennis shoes.

"Who the…?" Kairi and Sora stepped back.

"Come with us." The boy with the silver white hair summoned a corridor under Riku, which he was sucked into.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi went to reach for him but were too late.

"Now for them." The lone girl smirked.

"…The Dark Realm." The Sora look alike replied.

"Wha?" Sora stood in front of Kairi.

"That won't help. Hm." The masked boy snapped his fingers.

Down tumbled Sora and Kairi into a dark corridor that shot them out like a cannon. They landed in a dark ocean, gasping for air.

Thus, this started the beginning of their adventure of their dear friend, and more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Sora's battle, and Kairi's Powers

Sora grabbed Kairi, who'd mysteriously fainted, and swam to shore, coughing up sea water. He made sure she had a pulse, which she did, and then laid down on the sand. His clothes stuck to his skin and he was soaking wet; same with Kairi.

"Oh man, Riku's gone, and Kairi's passed out…" Sora sighed, "And…Huh?"

Heartless appeared around them in a crowded circle.

"…And I forgot the Heartless are attracted to Kairi's light…" Sora sighed, and got out his Keyblade.

The Heartless varied in size and were all purple. Sora knew they'd be more powerful, but he was determined to vanquish them.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll protect you…" Sora got into battle stance and prepared for a brutal battle.

However, in Kairi's mind, she was falling and falling. She opened her eyes and fell smack down on a stained glass platform. She got on her knees and noticed it had her on it, and Sora, Riku, and the Thalassa charm but smaller. It was pink, purple, and white. Kairi stood up and saw three pillars appear; a shield, a sword, and a wand. Kairi chose one of the three and the pillars disappeared. The weapon sparkled and turned into the Keyblade. A door appeared out of nowhere off in the distance, in fact, it was floating in the empty dark space and covered by a dark veil, though she could barely tell.

"…How am I going to get up there?" Kairi muttered to herself, walking towards the edge.

Suddenly, several Shadow heartless appeared behind her, twitching as if they had no nerves and launched their small bodies at her. Kairi turned around just in time to swat one to the ground, thus the heartless' ultimate death. More came at her and were destroyed by simple swipes of the Keyblade. It didn't take long for all to be destroyed, and soon, a stairway composed of unconnected stained glass steps appeared and led to the door.  
Kairi climbed each step, careful to not fall off, and reached the door. The door, with the veil of darkness, wouldn't open.

"…Maybe this'll work." Kairi grabbed the silver handles, in hopes that the darkness would go away. Her hands emitted a bright, eye stinging light that casted a veil of light over the door. It lasted merely for seconds before the door was normal. She then stepped inside.

Inside, she stepped onto a new platform that was the same as before, but instead showed Namine mainly, along with smaller images of Roxas, a sketchbook, and star shaped charm. It was white mainly, with black and hints of yellow. More heartless appeared this time, but instead, were Soldiers. Kairi went to summon her Keyblade, but something stopped her.

"A weapon of light and weapon of darkness does not always end quickly darkness. A weapon of light quickly ends the darkness, and the weapon of darkness quickly ends the light." A voiceless voice said in her head.

"…I'm not very good with it, but here we go…" Kairi got into stance without her weapon, deciding that her light would be quicker hopefully compared to the Keyblade, like the voice said.

The soldiers gamboled over to her, clinking their metal helmets as they did. Kairi released small bursts of light at them, instantly destroying them. It was like a homing missile that chased down the Heartless.  
After destroying all the Heartless, the platform shined brightly and Kairi felt herself spin, spin, and spin. Then, it suddenly stopped. The platform had changed to a girl in a black coat, hood up, and smaller images of Roxas, Axel, and a charm similar to her own except it was lavender and black was now there. Kairi fell backwards in shock, but quickly got back on her feet.

"For every light, there is a shadow that it casts. You may be devoid of darkness, but your shadow is dark." The voiceless voice quietly said.

Kairi looked behind her at her shadow: it grew until it was her height. It looked a lot like that girl who kidnapped Riku frankly, but instead was completely shadow black, save for the yellow glinting eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Assitance from Friends and Allies  


Kairi woke up lying down on her side on a purple sanded beach. She sat up, and looked up. Sora was fighting by his lonesome against purple colored Heartless. Kairi got onto her feet quickly and began fighting by his side.

"Kairi! You're awake!" Sora was surprised to see her up.

"Yeah! These guys seem different…" Kairi told him, sensing immense darkness beyond normal heartless usually possessed.

"They're even stronger!" Sora warned her, blocking several heartless.

"I've noticed!" Kairi destroyed two with blizzard magic.

The battle raged on, never ending for another hour. Sora and Kairi were panting, wishing for a chance to rest at that point. They kept fighting, for the means of survival. Soon, Sora followed by Kairi fell to their knees, unable to fight any longer.

"G…great…" Sora tried standing back up to no avail.

"We're screwed…" Kairi kept blocking, but only barely.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a fiery orange chakram surrounded the two in a circle, killing all the purple Heartless within seconds. It disappeared once all were gone. Two people in white coats came down, skidding down a hill over to the two. One took off their hood first.  
She had spiked light red-nearly pink- hair in a yellow headband, green emerald eyes with black tear marks underneath, and a form-fitting white coat.

"You two okay?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Y-yeah." Both Keyblade wielders replied.

"Ah, Princess Kairi, it's a miracle to see you're still alive." The other one, his hood still up, came over to her. He had a thick Scottish accent.

"…what about me?" Sora asked.

"You'll be fine; you're thee 'key' aren't you?" The man waved him off.

"Scott, be nice!" The girl sighed angrily.

"Such a hothead, no wonder you're single." Scott waved her off, remarking on the girl's relationship status.

"….I'm going to kill you." The girl's eyes had fire in them, immense fiery fire ready to kill the man.

"Um, who are you people?" Kairi asked, looking at both strangers.

"Akira, commit it to memory…" The girl looked at Kairi without fiery eyes, and then back at Scott with the fiery eyes.

"Scott, right hand man to the White Coat boss, with my personal field agent Akira." Scott formally introduced himself.

"You mean human slave who picks up your laundry?" Akira angrily asked.

"…Now, now Akira, you know I'm banned from the Laundromat." Scott calmly replied.

"Why?" Sora asked, rather hesitant to ask.

"Oh great…here we go." Akira mumbled under her breath.

"You see, I had simply and nicely suggested to this old man-hating crow known as Miss Juno that she needs to fold more sharply at the edges, and not to eat while she does that so crumbs of her crackers and cheese do not wind up on my nice clothes that'd been washed." Scott replied, "But she decided I was too threatening and now have a restraining order against the building."

"…Scott! You cussed her out, and then stepped on her food behind the counter! You have a restraining order against the building since you tried burning it!" Akira yelled.

"…I don't want innocent people suffering." Scott nicely replied.

"How are they suffering? Ray put you on probation!" Akira yelled, "The Laundromat lady and those people there are suffering from your deranged actions!"

"…Don't get me started on Ray." Scott then looked at Sora and Kairi, "…That's not right."

"…What?" Sora asked, now completely lost.

"You're Japanese-Americans, but you two are pretty tan, especially you!" Scott began rambling about something involving heritage, genes, and other things, "…No offense at all to you Princess Kairi."

"….None taken." Kairi didn't know how to take what he was talking about.

"…Ray's listening you idiot." Akira mumbled.

"I'm glad he can hear all of this! Maybe he'll bloody listen to us for once!" Scott continued on rambling and cussing now, shaking his fist into the air.

"...Um…." Sora and Kairi looked at Akira with confusion.

"…Come with me." Akira shook her head, leading the two beaten children up the hill. By that point, she shouted to Scott, "Hurry up!"

"Huh?" Scott looked over his shoulder and ran after them, "Akira! I'm in charge of them, not you!"

"You're not good at it then." Akira smirked, a tension forming between the two. Sora and Kairi exchanged worried glances with each other.

The small group wandered the Realm of Darkness for approximately an hour. Sora was starving and sleepy by that time, and Kairi wanted to eat something. Luckily for them, they were at the vicinity of a city. The city matched the terrain; Tall black and darkly colored buildings with bright lights with streets like that of a downtown alley. It was proper and nice, yet looked dingy and cruel. It was a contradiction in itself.

"Put these on. Otherwise, you two will be wanted criminals in a heartbeat." Akira slid black coats over the two children, and they put the hoods over their heads.

The group ventured on into the city, staying close to the walls and away from chaos of the cities. They quickly walked past a beautiful palace of blacks and reds with a beautiful black pearl encrusted gate. Kairi awed at the pearls, though she was hurried along.  
Eventually, they reached a broken down apartment building on the first floor. The rest of it, the third floor and up was missing, and the stairway to the second floor was rickety and far from safe. Curtains were closed and candles were set up to provide light. It was a basic one room one bath apartment with a working kitchen without heat and a lot of dust and debris.

"Get comfortable here, for this, is your safe house!" Scott told the two.

"…Can't we get out of here?" Sora asked, "With a corridor?"

"No. It's more complicated. It requires immense power. And we're stationed here temporarily so we can't leave." Akira replied, "Otherwise I'd already be out of here."

"Great." Sora sighed angrily.

"How'd you two even get here? For ordinary humans to get here is dangerous!" Scott asked, "Or are you two daredevils?"

"We got shoved into a corridor by these people." Kairi replied.

"…Those people…" Akira mumbled.

"You know'em?" Sora asked her, surprised.

"No, not personally." Akira replied, "But they're involved with evil."

"Tut, tut, tut! No more information!" Scott stopped her from speaking any more. Sora began to look around at this time.

"…Um, can you get us some food?" Kairi asked hesitantly.

"Oh, right." Akira nodded and she and Scott left the two alone.

"…There's only one bed." Sora called from the bedroom.

"…You sure?" Kairi asked, going in there next.

The bedroom was small but cozy-ignoring the fact it was broken down. There was a dresser, which was missing a drawer, a cracked mirror above it, broken pieces of a vase and dead flowers covered on the dresser top, torn wallpaper, rough wood flooring, and a fluffy looking dusty bed. It had black pillows and blankets with a dark cherry frame.

"…There's a first time for everything…" Kairi choked. It'd be the first time she and Sora would be in a bed together since they dated, let alone ever.

"…Yeah." Sora nodded.

Kairi went thru the dresser, before her face got deep cherry red. Sora walked over, about to ask what was wrong. Kairi turned to face him, holding a black silk nightgown that was rather short looking and seemed to show a lot of cleavage. Sora's face got redder than her's and he fell back.

"We're ba-" Scott walked in with bags of fast food, "…What in the bloody name of Kingdom Hearts is going on?"

"…It was in the dresser." Kairi whimpered, "Do I have to wear it?" There was very little in the dresser, and the rest was even worse than what she held.

"Either that or you can be naked." Scott bluntly replied, handing Sora the food, "…I suggest that for his sake Princess Kairi."

"Awesome!" Sora pulled a bacon cheeseburger out of the bag and chowed down.

"…Boys these days." Scott shook his head.

Kairi dug thru the bag and ate some chicken nuggets, more politely than Sora. Akira came in eating some fries and sat on the bed.  
Once dinner was done, Akira finally spoke," Well, let's explain your dire situation."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Explanation of the Darkness  


"I'll explain first." Scott decided, "Well, it all started about a few months ago. Xehanort has been working alongside his mother, Olivia. She's even darker than him. We fear that they've messed with lab equipment, DNA, and etc."

"In other words, those people who mentioned are the results of such." Akira added, "The first one is Shade, a dark enhanced version of Roxas, your Nobody Sora. Same powers, but with Heartless attributes added. He can't feel, but is far from nice."

"Secondly," Scott chimed in, "There's Ryo, a Nobody like being with a heart. He's one of the few who can feel, and based off of your pal Ricky."

"Riku." Sora corrected him.

"Yes, Ricky. He can use the same Keyblades and such." Scott didn't hear the correction.

"Then there's Vanitas." Akira sighed, "He's a dark being full of dark emotions. I'd be going against protocol if I told you his origins, especially since Scott's here. But, he can use a Keyblade and is dangerous, especially for you Sora. He wears a mask."

"Next we have dear Rikai." Scott butted in, "She based off of you dear Princess Kairi. But, can use darkness instead. She can form nearly any weapon with it as well. She's also a sexy demon who's manipulative to men."

"Lastly, there's Dark Sora, aka evil you, Sora." Akira finished, "He's a heartless with all your strengths, knowledge, feelings, and memories. He's an ultimate creature. He's basically your dark side, your shadow. He can do virtually anything you do."

"How'd they do that?" Sora asked.

"With DNA from whatever. It ain't that hard to get it. There's DNA on the walls, floors, clothes, I bet even Princess Kairi has your DNA! I worry about you getting-" Scott began to say as Sora's face turned deep dark red.

"Scott! He ain't got the balls to do that to her!" Akira yelled, fire forming in her hands.

"…I so do." Sora mumbled, and then realized what he said and put the paper bag from the food over his head in shame.

"Anyways…" Kairi looked at Akira, wanting to get out of this weird topic.

"Right;" Akira continued on, "They are under the jurisdiction of Xehanort. We don't know what he wants, but we do know it involves you three."

"…You mean Riku too?" Sora asked, "What are they going to do to him?"

"We don't know! We aren't bloody psychics." Scott replied, "But the best guess is to torture him violently until he spits out information, or until he goes back to the dark side."

"What?" Sora yelled loudly.

"Scott!" Akira yelled, "We don't say that to this one or-"

"I gotta go save him!" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Sora, we don't know where Riku is and we're stuck here since we're fugitives." Kairi reminded him, "I want to save Riku too, but there's nothing we can do right now."

"…But…"

"Besides, Riku's smart and can get out of anything!" Kairi reassured him with a smile on her face.

"…Okay." Sora sat down, still not convinced.

"Either way, we don't know much and we fear more people are involved." Akira added quickly, "Who? We don't know."

"Until then, you two stay here until the coast is clear." Scott and Akira headed for the door, "And no funny business."

"We'll be back in the morning." Akira told them before both she and Scott left.

"…I'll get changed first." Kairi replied and Sora left the room and sat on the couch. He took off his jacket and shirt, since he decided to sleep in his pants. He kicked his shoes off along with his socks just as Kairi opened the door.

"Y-you can come in." Kairi stammered. Her hand which held the door open by a crack, only exposing her head, was shivering and shaking.

"…Okay." Sora got up off the couch and over to the door. Kairi quickly scurried to the bed and sat there, the sheets covering her. Sora walked over to the bed, lying next to her.

"…So…" Kairi nervously asked, "Um, today's been crazy, right?"

"Totally." Sora agreed, nodding to her.

"…I wonder how we'll get outta' here." Kairi mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"…We'll find a way, don't worry." Sora replied, holding her hand. He blushed slightly.

This was the thing he couldn't tell Riku, the one thing. He and Kairi were closer than Riku could imagine. Ever since he'd come back, he and Kairi had hooked up, and began to date. Well, they hadn't gotten to a date night yet, but it'd be awhile before then, especially with this setback.  
Sora knew he should've expected a thing like this to happen, but, he didn't. He was too caught up in the moment having fun with his best friends, same with Riku. But now, Riku was kidnapped by the ultimate villains and he and Kairi were stuck in the Realm of Darkness where they were pretty much fugitives. Sora never wanted Kairi to get involved in this, but he knew she was a Princess of Heart and Keyblade wielder. Riku had told him the day before, "Kairi's gonna have to get included soon Sora, and you know it. She can't stay behind forever, you know how she is. We left her for over a year, she's gonna want to come the next time." Sora had replied back, "No! I mean…Kairi's safe here. She doesn't have to get involved. I-we can keep her safe…" He didn't know now if he regretted those words or not.

"…Sora?" Sora looked up at Kairi, who seemed concern about him.

"Wha-"Sora felt his jaw drop, and nearly come off its socket. Kairi was sitting up, the nightgown showing its top half. Honestly, he'd never seen so much of a girl's cleavage this close up before, excluding Ariel from Atlantica but it was different. Ariel was his friend, and married, and Kairi was his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, not noticing as she leaned closer to his face.

"…Kairi…I…I…you're…I…" Sora was speechless and, rambling as he stared at Kairi.

"…" Kairi looked at his gaze, blushing greatly, "S-Sora!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I couldn't help myself…" Sora's face became redder as he apologized.

"It's okay." Kairi quickly assured him, "…Good night."

"Night…I…" Sora began to say something, the ultimate words, but the girl was already asleep, "…I…lo…ve…" Sora laid on his side and slowly fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Horrors of a Dream and Escaping**

**Finally Riku enters!  
**

Kairi slept soundly, dreaming she was on the sands of Destiny Island, walking around near the shores. She kicked the sand up, watching it drop back it into the blue ocean. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing someone walk over wearing a black coat. Kairi quickly turned around, wondering who it was.

"Who-who are you?" Kairi demanded, stepping back closer to the ocean.

"You should be asking yourself." The person removed the hood. It was the girl mentioned by Scott and Akira; Rikai. Kairi could easily see they had millions of resemblances.

"Rikai!" Kairi gasped, anger in her voice. After all, this girl kidnapped her best friend, Riku.

"You urchin…" Rikai stepped closer, almost circling her with her heels crunching the sand, "You never belonged on these islands...You're an outsider, and Sora and Riku think of you as a pain!"

"Sh-Shut up! You're a liar!" Kairi glared her, yelling, "You don't know Sora or Riku!"

"That's where you're wrong, because I know you." Rikai pointed at her for a moment, "The Princess of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands, the light of Sora, a Keyblade Wielder…"

"Are you spying on me? That's low down." Kairi sneered, "But while you're here….Give back Riku!" Kairi swore she saw Riku behind Rikai.

"Riku's safe with us…You should be worried about yourself…" Rikai evilly smirked, her teeth barely showing from her red ruby lips.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, keeping a glare.

"Well you see Princess, we're going to make sure you don't breathe another minute when we meet. After all…" Rikai replied, walking closer to her, "You left the citizens of Radiant Garden to die…"

"I was only a kid, I don't remember it that well!" Kairi shouted, her fist clenched and holding back tears.

"You're blind to the truth, Kairi." Rikai continued, "You left people you knew as friends to die! You left Akira, Lea, Myde Isa, Lenie, Nakira, Mikori, Komo and more to turn into Heartless and face the wrath of Darkness! You're practically a murderer!" Rikai knew where to dig into Kairi to tear the girl apart emotionally.

"Shut up!" Tears rolled down Kairi's angered face, "You don't know me you witch!"

"That's where you're wrong you insolent girl…" Rikai walked closer to her, a smile remaining.

"Back away!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and went into a fighting stance. She swung at her as a threat to keep away.

"…I am you." Rikai whispered into the red head's ear as she walked past into the ocean.

"…No…No!" Kairi screamed almost bloody murder in pain and denial.

Riku woke up in a dark dirty cell feeling dazed and sick. He slowly realized he was sitting up in the darkest corner. No one was nearby, except for some black coated stranger in a separate corner.

"Where…the…" Riku came to his feet quicker than he should've.

"Relax." The other being ordered, "You're making me dizzy."

"…Who are you?" Riku asked, barely able to see the stranger.

"Dualnade." The man removed his hood. He was about Riku's age, with a black haircut the same as Riku's with blood red tips. His eyes were bright shining green and his skin pale.

"I'm Riku…What are you in for?" Riku asked, sitting down.

"…Spying." Dualnade sighed, lowering his head, "You?"

"I don't know." Riku shrugged.

A sudden swish noise was heard, along with the thud of something heavy. The boys looked over, seeing jail bars on the ground and a woman in armor of blues and greys. They exchanged glances, unknowing if she was ally or someone who'd kill them. The woman removed her helmet, holding it at her side. Her hair was swished to the right and blue like the sky. Her eyes were of darker color.

"…Thanks?" The boys harmoniously said together.

"No time…I have to get you out of here." The woman rushed them out of the cell.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, thinking the woman looked fairly familiar.

"Aqua, now, run out of here. You can't make corridors in this castle, unless you are part of Xehanort's gang. So, get out and go find your friends." Aqua replied, talking quickly but clearly.

"…Aqua…" Riku pondered for less than a moment, "Aren't you-"

"C'mon!" Dualnade grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the doorway. They started sprinting to the exit.

"…Now…" Aqua, now alone, removed her armor. The man who'd sent her here, DiZ, had given back her armor. She wore a black sleeveless tank with the Master symbol on a dull pink belt, long pale blue strips of cloth down to her knees that sat on her hips, black shorts, and her usual armored shoes. Her sleeves sat her elbows and were white with her armor on it, along with her grey gloves which hid under the sleeves, "Time to get outta here-"

"Intruder." Aqua spun around, seeing Vanitas and the boy she knew as Dark-Sora.

"Oh crap." Aqua bit her lip, summoning her Keyblade once again.

"Oh, it's you again. I thought you were dead." Vanitas snickered to himself.

"Same here." Aqua growled.

"Well, we're not in a fighting mood. So…we're gonna torture you!" Dark Sora flashed a smile, one that Sora would do, and then made a corridor under her.

"Ahhh!" Aqua landed in the city of a dark town, "…Not here…AGAIN."

She heard someone walking, closer and closer as she sat against a wall of an alley. She was ready to fight but then, the person spoke.

"Huh? You look familiar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Rememberance and War  
**

"Huh?" Aqua looked up at the person who'd spoken to her. It was Sora; the boy whom she met over a decade ago.

"Are you lost ma'am?" Sora asked, "Whoa! You got a Keyblade!"

"Um…Yeah." Aqua stood up, "And I was sent here by Xehanort's goons."

"Did you see Riku?" Sora asked, almost shaking her, "Was he okay?"

"Ye-yeah!" Aqua nodded, "He's okay! He's freed!"

"Thanks! Oh! I'm Sora." Sora quickly apologized for shaking her, realizing he had no idea who it was, though they looked familiar.

"Aqua, it's good to see you again, Sora." Aqua smiled.

"Wait! You're the lady I met a long time ago!" Sora remembered, though it was vague.

"Yeah, and I see you've kept our promise." Aqua told him.

"…Promise?" Sora repeated.

"Remember? You said you'd help guide Riku off a dark path if anything were to happen to him." Aqua replied, reminding him.

"Right…" Sora nodded, remembering the promise, "So, how'd you get the Keyblade?"

Kairi strolled the city, black coat on along with the hood up. She was cautious and wary of everything. She was walking to get her minds off her nightmare from the night earlier. A parade was going on at the time, and she was watching amongst the crowd. A girl with dark red-brown hair, blue eyes, and a long elegant black dress sat on a Lolita like float waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Kairi started to get on her tiptoes, when she was yanked out of the crowd into an alleyway. The boy with the mask, Vanitas, and Rikai, the woman from her nightmare, stood over her with evil smiles, albeit Vanitas' was under his mask.

"Not you again…" Kairi sighed angrily, not wanting to deal with them.

"Time to come with us, Princess." Vanitas grabbed her arm, but was quickly swatted by Kairi's Keyblade.

"She's not gonna come willingly stupid…" Rikai sighed, a dark object coming out of her hand as she spoke.

"A course not…" Vanitas sighed in annoyance, summoning his Keyblade.

"I'll beat you both!" Kairi hissed at them.

Kairi began to run at them, slamming the Keyblade at them. The evils blocked and retaliated, and Kairi would block then attack. It was an ongoing process with flips, jumps, and flashy moves.

"I told you we should've been here sooner…" Akira glared at Scott as they approached the apartment they'd left Sora and Kairi in.

"I needed my dry cleaning!" Scott shouted, "You know I'm banned Akira."

"…Don't get me started on that you-" Akira and Scott both noticed, it was empty.

"…Stupid teenagers…" Scott sighed, "Especially the boy."

"Let's just find them." Akira was now more irritated.  
The two eventually found Sora and Aqua talking in an alley nearby. Akira was relieved to see them. They all talked for a good moment.

"Good, now where's Kairi?" Akira asked Sora.

"…She's not at the place?" Sora asked, for he'd left her there saying he'd be right back.

"…You lost Princess Kairi?" Scott shook the boy violently.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Riku and Dualnade landed on a dusty ground. Dualnade and Riku had jumped into a corridor that was slowly closing by a stranger, and now were on the ground, slowly getting to their feet. The whole landscape, they saw, was dusty and lifeless, with only Keyblades jutting from the ground in acres from some form war it seemed. Both boys felt cold there, as if some form of misery still existed there, from years of crude memories.

"Beautiful is it not?" The boys looked over at a man wearing a black coat.

"Huh?" The boys were wondering whom it was.

"Once, a long time ago, a war ravaged these lands, the Keyblade war. It was over the X-blade, ultimate of all Keyblades. The war killed thousands, and the only relics of them and this war are the miles of Keyblades…Then, a man known as Xehanort, came here with three youths. Each suffered their own fate. One lost his heart and sleeps in a castle, the other banished to the Dark Realm, and the last lost his body to the man who came here with them. And now," The man turned to face them, "You're fates shall be the next to suffer here!" The hood was removed, revealing someone who looked similar to Xemnas but younger.

"Who…the…" Riku got out his Keyblade, Way to Dawn, and Dualnade got out Oblivion.

The two teenagers fought the man, finding he was extremely difficult and well trained by someone obviously. The man held a Keyblade that was grey and twisted. The fight raged on, with the boys in serious condition, when, another person slammed the stranger into a wall of rock.

"Xehanort!" The armored person of reds and yellows held a bronze like Keyblade and seemed enraged, slamming the man down repeatedly. Dualnade and Riku stood back, somewhat scared to intervene.

"…This is intense." Dualnade whispered.

"Intense doesn't cut it." Riku replied back in a whisper.

"Return it to me! Now!" The armored man stabbed the other with his Keyblade in the chest. A heart floated out of the man, who disappeared thru a corridor without the heart. The heart went inside the armor being. The being fell back, sitting, and hit a spot on his arm, removing the armor.

"Finally, after all these years…I can take it off…"

"You're the man…who…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Stories Never Spoken**

**Spoilers if you have not completed BBS (Birth By Sleep) all the way to the Final Episode! BEWARE!**

The man, who sat on the ground, sighing in happiness and relief, had brown hair with bangs framing his face and slightly spiked at the top, and long in the back, blue eyes, a yellow ripped shirt with a master symbol barely on it, brown wide pants, also ripped, and red and yellow armor on his arms and the same for his shoes.

"You're the guy that let me touch the Keyblade…" Riku remembered it, although faint it was.

"…It seems time has really passed." The man sighed, standing up on his own.

"…I'm Riku, that's Dualnade…" Riku introduced himself, and his pal.

"Terra, now…I need some help, if you don't mind." Terra told them, "And It might be beneficial for all of us."

Indents from the ground formed cracks around the red headed girl as Vanitas slammed her down into the concrete with his Keyblade. She sat up, and then rolled to her left, dodging a blast of darkness from Rikai. Summoning back her Keyblade, it was thrown at Rikai in the face, sending her into a brick wall. Vanitas finally, after this had been dragged out to an hour, announced, "Rikai, we're leaving."

"Already?" Rikai sighed in annoyance.

"We'll play with the Princess later." Vanitas smirked under his mask, and left with his female accomplice thru a corridor, leaving Kairi alone.

"Stupid…Stupid…" She got up and ran away from the area, thinking they were just deceiving her. Her eyes shut, she ran as fast as she could, until she ran into someone and fell down, "I'm so sorry-…Sora?"

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora helped her up, examining her wounds.

"I ran into trouble with Rikai and Vanitas." She replied.

"Well, at least you're safe." Akira came walking over with Scott.

"Don't worry Princess Kairi, we'll make sure Sora shall protect you." Scott told her.

"Hey! I always-" Sora began to state but was ignored.

"Anyways, we have to go now. Boss wants us." Akira replied, "So good luck."

"…You're leaving us?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison.

"Sadly, yes, because if we don't R will yell at us and I get enough of it on a daily basis." Scott replied, "Granted I don't deserve it."

"…That's what you think." Akira mumbled under her breath, and then told the teens, "Someone's waiting for you at the Beach, the one you two first were on."

"Oh! Her! She's awesome!" Sora knew who they were mentioning. He thought she'd be great inspiration for Kairi, even though he didn't want her to be involved in any Keyblade affairs.

"Okay, bye." Kairi waved bye to the white coated pair, who left in a corridor, leaving them to survive here with what Kairi knew as an awesome woman at the dark Meridian.

"So, you want us to come with you to the Realm of Darkness?"

Terra had explained to Riku and Dualnade how it was his fault his best friend-and secret lover as Dualnade mumbled constantly and Riku thought in his head-was in the Realm of Darkness because he left himself be consumed by the darkness and his body taken over by a mad evil man out for the world to bow down to his power. The man was Xehanort, obviously, as Riku speculated at the beginning of their chat. However, since he had his body back, Terra wanted to make amends to his dear friend.

"Yeah." Terra nodded, "But…There's another issue."

"And that is?" Dualnade asked, leaning against a wall of rock.

"My other friend, Ventus." Terra replied, looking at the ground. He didn't know what happened to his little friend at all. Though, he knew something horrible must've, he was never told of anything about the poor little guy.

"What about him?" Riku asked.

"When we were fighting Xehanort and Vanitas, I don't know what happened to him. Aqua came alone when I was possessed, that I do know." Terra replied, "Otherwise, I don't know where he would be."

"I've never heard of Ventus before." Riku thought about, and nothing ringed a bell.

"I think I've heard DiZ mention him once or twice…" Dualnade thought about it as well. DiZ had said he was a young boy who befell a horrible fate, all because of Xehanort, but was still alive. That was all Dualnade had heard a while back, "Oh yeah, he said something bad happened to him, but he's alive."

"Well, at least he's alive." Terra held something close to his chest. The two younger boys saw a hint of orange in his hand.

"What are you holding?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

"…A Wayfinder my friend Aqua made for all three of us." Terra replied, hesitant, "Because even when we're separated, we'll find our way back together someday."

"Then, let's make someday be today."

Kairi and Sora slid down the slope onto the purple sanded beach where only a moon gave light. A woman with blue hair sat on a rock, looking out into the ocean. Sora seemed excited and looked like he'd burst into fireworks any moment.

"Hey! Aqua!" Sora shouted to her, waving as he approached her with Kairi lingering behind at a slower pace.

"Huh?" Aqua looked up and spun around. She smiled as she saw the goofy teen trip, and then get right back up and continue running. He was so much like Ven.

"Sorry for taking so long, but we found Kairi!" Sora apologized, gesturing to Kairi who stood behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, miss." Kairi politely said. She was usually pretty polite to nice strangers not out to kill her friends or take over the world.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you again, Kairi." Aqua smiled. She remembered the little girl of light from Radiant Garden. Though, she did have to say to herself, Kairi did resemble her and reminded Aqua of herself.

"…Again?" Kairi was puzzled. She did admit the woman before her looked fairly familiar, but fuzzy in her head.

"You were very little." Aqua explained, "I saved you from those little mon-"

"Oh! You're the one who saved me from the Unversed…" Kairi remembered once it was mentioned. Aqua was shocked Kairi had paid attention when she had said the name of the Unversed over a decade ago.

"Yeah, well you've both grown up to be wonderful people." Aqua's smile became sad, "I have to tell you a story, about three friends, me, Ventus-or Ven as he wanted to be called, and Terra, so what happened to us, won't be repeated." Sora and Kairi sat on the beach, listening like children.

"It was over 10 years ago, and our Master, Master Eraqus, was training us to be Keyblade Masters. Terra and I were old enough, unlike Ven, to take the exam. Our Master's brother came as well to help. After the exam, I was deemed master, but Terra wasn't, because he used his darkness. So, our master sent him out on a quest to look into these creatures known as the Unversed. I was sent to make sure he was keeping out of trouble. Ven, also left, to go tell Terra something when he wasn't supposed to…So I also went to go get him. Things happened, we had disputes, made up, and I saw Terra was trying to restore the light and to push back the darkness.

"But, Master Xehanort killed our Master, as I found out from Master Yen Sid. We all then went to the Keyblade Graveyard, as it is called. It's what left of the ruins of the Keyblade War. Terra was going to make Xehanort pay for what he'd done, I was going to make sure they all stayed safe, and Ven…Ven was going to confront Vanitas. He'd told us, even if it meant death. Terra and Master Xehanort became locked in battle. Ven and I were confronted by a freak with an eye patch and scars and Vanitas. I was knocked out from a blow. When I woke up, Vanitas had possessed Ven, and forged the X-blade, which is a blade that unlocks Kingdom Hearts, or so I've heard. King Mickey and I were forced to fight him, and then I coded out.

"I woke up at Master Yen Sid's, and Ven was okay, except that in the process of the X-blade's destruction, his heart was lost and was comatose. I was instructed to take him somewhere safe. I returned to our home world and found it was dying. I found my Master's Keyblade and used it to make a castle that would send intruders into Oblivion. I set Ven in a bed, until I found his heart again. After that, I found Terra, though, he looked different. Master Xehanort must've possessed him now that I think about it. We battled, and he almost fell into darkness, but I saved him, and sacrificed myself to spend time here…

"About a few months ago, while I sat here with a man who told me of you, Sora, a corridor of light appeared, and we went through. I recovered my armor and Keyblade. I also not a while back, visited my friend Ven, and met some Nobodies…Anyways, I was then instructed recently to save your Riku once we found out about Master Xehanort's return. And now, the rest you know."

Before the children could even respond to the sad tale of woe, Heartless appeared like crazy, surrounding all three.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Back to One, Back to Dark**

****

The boys walked thru the corridor, quickly. Terra wore a black coat that was left behind so he wouldn't be harmed by the Corridor's effects on humans. Riku was unharmed in his daily wear, and Dualnade wore a coat usually. The corridor was longer than they thought it would be. On the sides were holes which belonged to others that would make Corridors to a place like this and wind up here. It was known as the 'Walk to the Dark'.

"I hope Sora and Kairi are okay." Riku sighed, slightly worried about his friends. He knew they could take care of themselves. But, Sora was reckless and easily got into trouble without trying, and Kairi was inexperienced and her light easily attracted darkness. Plus, both were naïve.

"They'll be fine." Dualnade casually said, "Someone's watching over them…" He then muttered quietly to himself, "Right…Namine?"

"Huh?" Riku thought he'd heard Dualnade say something.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." Dualnade shook it off like it was nothing.

"I wonder how long this corridor is…" Terra wasn't paying attention to the boys behind him.

"Pretty long I hear." Dualnade replied, "But it's a heartless-safe zone."

"Too bad, I'm a little rusty." Terra sighed. He'd been in one spot pretty much for over a decade, and really needed to stretch, but had no time to.

The trio of Sora, Kairi and Aqua fended off the purple, strong heartless that came at them. They were a pretty good team. They were barely scrapped, and to both Sora and Kairi, it was amazing to watch Aqua fight. After 30 minutes, Aqua then realized something, and put her armor on.

"I'm sorry! But I have to go!" Aqua apologized, and left on her Keyblade Glider, blowing some Heartless into the water.

"We can do this, Sora!" Kairi had faith they could do this without Aqua.

"Just don't do anything reckless." Sora smiled and both kept fighting.

They were equals and did pretty well, though a little more scrapped than when Aqua was there. Sora was physical attacks and defense, with the occasional magic spell. Kairi, on the other hand, was magic and defense, with a flurry of physical attacks. They had different fighting styles, but balanced each other out fairly well. They took down Heartless left and right at a set pace and by an hour later, had destroyed all the Heartless that had surrounded them.

Sora fell to the sound, panting and tired. Kairi did the same next to him. The lovers exchanged looks and smiles, happy to make it thru alive a fight here together. Right now, they only had each other, and no one else. After a few minutes of lying down, Sora sat against a rock, his arm limply around Kairi and rested his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't good at making a move, and wanted to be casual, but not too casual about it. He looked to the other side, blushing a bit.  
He was thinking about Roxas and Ven at the same as well. Ven sounded so familiar to him. The name screamed out but he couldn't remember much. He honestly felt horrible about it. And Roxas, his Nobody, was stuck inside his own body. He hadn't been able to talk to him, except a few lines and that was it. He knew the boy's life was horrible, as Riku had stated it to him, but honestly, Riku did exaggerate some parts. Every time he would, a part of him would want to say, "That didn't happen!" or "You weren't there! I was!" or sometimes, "Stop exaggerating, you that's a lie." Sometimes, a part of him would want to hit him, that part being Roxas. Sora then would always mumble knock it off, though it only had a little effect.  
Sora heard a sound and looked to his other side; Kairi was cozied up next to him, eyes closed, looking asleep. Her hand was on his chest, along with her head. Sora blushed even more, and shakily pulled her closer. He was awkward in romantic situations; or, as Riku stated, romantically stupid in romantic knowledge.

"Kairi…" Sora took his hand off her shoulder and began to stroke her hair. He still felt bad for this all happening, even if it wasn't his fault, "I'll make it better I promise."

"Huh….?" Kairi opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him tiredly.

"It's pitiful." A voice, darker that sounded like Sora's spoke.

"Very." Another, similar and slightly darker than Roxas' agreed.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted, looking around, he pulled Kairi closer to his body.

"Your nightmare…" The first voice came from above, and Sora shot his glance upwards. He heard Kairi scream, and looked to his right. The one known as Dark Sora, who did in fact really did resemble him, had Kairi hostage and his Keyblade, a darker coloring of the Kingdom Key, at her neck.

"Let her go!" Sora demanded, glaring him down.

"She really is beautiful…looks a lot like my girlfriend…" Dark Sora-or Dark as he was simply called-stroked Kairi's hair and cheek. The girl squirmed in fear, but to no avail did it work.

"I said let her go!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, death glaring Dark now.

"Sora…" Kairi looked up at him, and then squeaked. Dark had a hold of her somewhere uncomfortable…

"No offense Sora, but, she's got a soft ass." Dark told Sora, his feet spreading apart so Kairi wouldn't step on them.

"That's it!" Sora ran at him, charging with the Keyblade out of pure anger. Dark smirked as the boy did, and disappeared, dropping Kairi onto the sand.

Shade, the heartless looking like Roxas, grabbed Sora's elbow and yanked him onto the ground in one swift sudden motion that ultimately dislocated his arm from the socket. Shade held onto the ground, Sora's face in the sand as he winced in pain. Kairi started to run at Shade with her Keyblade but Dark pinned her to the sand, her back to the sand. She looked at Dark, terrified about what could happen yet as different scenarios of rape, murder, and violence filled and zipped thru her head. Dark simply kissed her, passionate and sweet, and stood up.

"We got him." Dark nodded to Shade, who left with the wounded Sora.

"Give him back!" Kairi felt her eyes get filled with tears, as she grabbed her Keyblade and swung at Dark, who jumped back.

"Come and get him." Dark smiled, a smile Sora would do, and left in a corridor. He left it opened for her, so she'd follow.

Kairi fell to her knees, tears running down her face. She didn't understand what they wanted with her friends, but realized she was alone again, like when Sora and Riku left after Ansem's destruction. She remembered the loneliness from the year without them, and how horrible she still felt for forgetting someone like Sora. It hurt, but she rarely showed her in front of them. She got up to her feet, and wiped the tears onto the sand, and proceeded into the corridor.

Aqua smiled as the Ven-look alike and Axel left thru a corridor. Ven was okay and now awake, albeit spacy and zombie like. She turned to Ven, still smiling.

"Ven…It's me…Aqua…" She rubbed his cheek with her finger, hoping he'd have his memories there and not have damage.

"…Aq…ua?" Ven looked at her, just like he did when he first came to them.

"…You'll be okay…We're going to find Terra…" Aqua helped him to his feet and walked him out of the Castle. He could stand and began walking a little on his own once they were outside the castle.

"You're mission has come to a halt." A voice, similar to Riku's, spoke. It was Ryo.

"What! You!" Aqua summoned her Keyblade, keeping Ven behind her.

"…Bye." Ryo smirked and the Keyblade Master and her friend were sent tumbling into a corridor.

She screamed in shock, and tried to grab Ven by his clothing, but both tumbled into separate corridors before she could, "Ven!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Finding, Admitting, and Coming  
**

Sora sat in the cell with a clear dark barrier acting as bars and the dirty floors that he dreaded. He was watching the villains talking and discussing something he was quite interested in. The cell sat in front of their lobby, which had a nice kitchen and a living room. Shade sat on the end of the couch, feet on the edge of the coffee table and hands behind his head. Vanitas was next to him chatting with Dark. Rikai sat on Dark's lap, also in the chat. Finally, Ryo sat in a recliner across from them listening to music with one ear bud in.

"Did you hear about that new Nobody-light thing?" Vanitas asked Dark, "Apparently, Xemnas has big plans for her…" So, Xemnas was back…All Sora could do was slouch a little in despair.

"Oh right…She has that gem thingy inside her." Shade inquired, dropping in on the conversation.

"The Infinite; a gem that holds all the darkness of the original somebody." Dark informed him, glaring at him. He didn't care for Shade, Sora could sense it.

"But she's from a Princess of Heart! They're complete light!" Vanitas argued, stating flat out facts.

"Yes, but it is the darkness that the Princess could've had…It's quite complicated Vani." Rikai smirked as she explained, "When extracted, the Nobody could be as, or even more, powerful than the original."

"Speaking of Princesses," Ryo took his ear bud out, "When should she be here?"

"Don't know, I'm not a psychic." Shade replied, shrugging, "So, which one of us has to get him?"

"…I will." Vanitas volunteered and left thru a corridor.

"As for the Keyblade wielder and my light self…" Dark walked over to Sora, crouching to be face to face with him, "Your little Princess will be our gain…"

"Why you…!" Sora tried to choke him, but the barrier burnt his hands.

"…So you do love her…" Dark smiled, and then laughed, "Yet you can't say it…That's just priceless!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sora glared, ignoring that what the dark incarnation said was true.

"If you say it, we'll go easy on her…Well, Xehanort will…Maybe…If not, consider her dead." Dark waited for a moment, seeing Sora still glaring, and began to walk away. Sora sighed and looked up, his glare gone.

"…Okay, you win." Sora gulped silently, and Dark looked at him, awaiting his confession.

"…Go on…" Dark smiled.

"…I like her a lot…" Sora squeaked.

"…I can't hear you…" Dark leaned in, walking back over.

"…I love her." Sora said a tiny bit louder.

"Be specific. You could be saying you love any girl right now…Specific is always the best route." Dark toyed with him; a cruel smile on his face came out of enjoyment.

"I love Kairi!" Sora shouted, about to choke the dark being.

"Good Sora…" Dark smiled, "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"Yawn…" Riku sat up from a nap. He had told the others he needed a break or else he'd pass out. After his small nap, he was ready….when he realized they probably didn't hear him or he'd passed out without them noticing, since he was alone. It shortly hit him that it was both.

"Oh c'mon…" Riku face palmed himself and got on his feet, "Now I have to catch up and…"

"Sorry, Riku, but the only thing you'll catch up to is your prison sentence." It was Vanitas, the masked man as Terra had told him earlier.

"Great, you…" Riku summoned Way to Dawn, his favorite Keyblade, although he claimed he had no favorite…

"I'm hot in this mask, give me a moment!" Vanitas shouted, taking off his mask, which was actually difficult. Finally, when he did, it stunned Riku. The psycho looked similar to Sora, way too similar.

"Holy…" Riku blinked a few times.

"Now, let's end this." Vanitas smirked, and then vanished. Before Riku could even react, he passed out.

"Hey…Terra…" Dualnade had just realized something, "We lost Riku."

"He'll catch up, the most important thing right now is finding-" Terra was about to finish his sentence when something heavy was thrown at him and knocked him to the ground.

"You okay?" Dualnade ran over.

"Ow…Huh?" Terra opened his eyes, and saw Ven-who still looked 14-15yrs old-on him, "Ven!"

"…Huh?" The boy seemed spacey, just like when he first came to the Land of Departure a decade or so ago.

"…Not this again." Terra sighed, and helped Ven to his feet first, and then himself.

"What?" Dualnade asked, thinking Ven was some weird sheltered boy.

"It's complicated. Ven…can you hear me?" Terra slightly shook him.

"…Yes…Terra." Ven replied once Terra stopped shaking him.

"Where's Aqua?" Terra asked him.

"…I don't know." Ven replied, not being much help.

"…Great." Terra sighed, he forgot how bad Ven was at answering in this state.

"Is that kid okay?" Dualnade asked, staring at Ven who seemed to not even notice.

"Yeah, let's go…" Terra dragged Ven by the hand.

Eventually the trio reached the last corridor, the one they needed. As they began to step in, Shade came, a dark version of Oathkeeper and Oblilvion in his hand. He was in front of them and looking at Ven, as if targeting him with his amber eyes and preparing a death blow on the defenseless boy. Dualnade dived at the Heartless and they ended up tackling each other on the ground. Terra pushed Ven in the corridor, and then himself, once Dualnade gestured him quickly before upper cutting Shade with his Keyblade.

Kairi stepped into the corridor, looking around. It felt chilly as goosebumps grew on her skin. She sensed the darkness everywhere. It reminded her of when the Keyhole was opened on Destiny Islands about two years ago. She felt herself grow a bit pale from it, as if she came down with a cold. She didn't feel weak, but cold, ice cold. She wanted to just reach this place and get her friends back. And punch Xehanort's lights out in the process, with her fist or Keyblade. She was just happy she wouldn't be ambushed as of now, as she saw the exit of the Corridor came on. She stepped out, and saw a dark castle, looming on a purple land mass. She got her Keyblade out, and approached the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Reunion cut short**

****

Kairi kicked the doors open, sending one off the hinges to her own surprise. She stormed in, prepared for anything. She was tired of being the weak link, the damsel in distress, the one left behind, the girly girl stuck alone because she was weak. She wanted to prove she was worth something, to herself, Riku, and more importantly, Sora. She knew how he got when she'd fight tough Heartless, or would even climb the tallest tree in his backyard; panic and tell her he'd take care of it…Except for the tree…With the tree he'd threaten to cut it down since she'd refuse to come down. Either way, she wanted to prove she was as strong as him. However, if there is one thing she didn't expect, it was this; An old tan bald man with piercing evil amber eyes, a black jacket, nice white shirt to his hips with two black belts above his waist, and black pants with black boots. The other thing she didn't expect was to be in a chock hold and being kidnapped.

Sora was looking at the ground, thinking about how to tell Riku that he was with Kairi. His thoughts ended as a corridor opened up and Riku-to his own surprise-came out.

"Holy…Not here again!" Riku steamed, but was suddenly bro-hugged by his pal.

"Riku!" Sora was happy to see his best friend safe, although both were prisoners of the villains.

"Nice to see you too…Now, where's Kairi?" Riku asked, wondering about her.

"…Um…" Sora looked at the ground, "I was kidnapped, and yeah. That's a good question!" Sora agreed, unable to respond.

"…Great." Riku sighed, "Well, we're almost there."

"That's what you think." Rikai approached the cell, and made a Corridor underneath the boys, who fell down, and down onto a platform looking strikingly familiar to Roxas' awakening. Both landed with a crash, and Heartless appeared all around the two.

"Oh c'mon!" Riku was infuriated as he summoned Oblivion.

"Today's not our day." Sora sighed, summoning his Keyblade as well.

"Make way…" They heard Shade's voice, and saw Dualnade crash in between them.

"…Seriously." Dualnade summoned the Way to Dawn, and the three boys fought their way out of this, as quickly as they could.

Terra and Ven were outside Xehanort's dark castle now. Terra decided he needed to snap Ven out of this wacky trance. Plus, he wanted-and expected-some gushy Ven crying over how this was all this fault just so he could comfort him, and then he would do the same to Aqua once Aqua had joined up and then Aqua would cry on Terra. At least, this is what Terra's thought train thought of as a conclusion.

"Okay…Let's see…" Terra paced quickly, thinking of a way to snap Ven to reality.

"…" Ven followed Terra with his eyes.

"Okay…" Terra pulled out a bullhorn and set it directly at Ven's ear.

"Huh?" Ven looked at it, seeming unaware of what Terra could do.

"…You'll hate me for this." Terra blew it directly in the boy's ear, sending Ven screaming and crashing to the ground. …All Terra could think was that it worked.

"Ahhh! My ear! My bloody ear!" Ven screamed for about a minute, barely able to hear, when he sat up, fully aware of his surroundings, "…Terra?"

"Yes, Ven. It's me." Terra was thinking 'Finally!'

"…" Ven's eyes filled up with tears, looking like an innocent little boy, and hugged him, "Oh Terra! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobbed on the man.

"It's okay Ven…" Terra patted his back, somewhat prepared for this from being alone for over a decade. He'd planned it all out in his head.

"It's my fault for leaving home, and-and for going after Vanitas, and-and-and not listening to you, and-and not letting Aqua take me home, and-and listening to Vantias-and-and doing something reckless and stupid, and really stupid! I didn't know you and Aqua would get hurt…I'm sorry…It's my fault…" The boy kept sobbing uncontrollably, hugging Terra tightly as he soaked his shirt within a minute. Perhaps, Terra wasn't completely prepared.

"Ven, it's not just your fault…It's my fault, I should've not let myself be tempted by the darkness, and not listen to Master Xehanort at all…It's okay now…Where's Aqua?" Terra asked, now on Ven's eye level. Ven was rubbing his eyes with his arm, his face drenched in tears and puffy red.

"She got sent…in a corridor…" Ven sniffled, still rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, now-"

"Now, let's stop our intruders." Ryo suddenly came behind Terra.

"It's nice to meet you again, Ventus." Vanitas was behind Ven.

"…Ven…you ready?" Terra summoned Ends of the Earth.

"A course, I've been looking forward to beating Vanitas without the X-blade forming…" Ven summoned Lost Memory. Both friends were ready to fight, side by side.

Aqua landed on her stomach inside the dark castle of Xehanort, in the lobby area to be precise. No one was there, to her surprise and content. The only thing on her mind was getting to Ven, and hopefully finding Terra here. She summoned Stormfall, and proceeded to the entrance-her exit-to find her two best friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Sacrifice, Panic**

****

Kairi opened her eyes and looked up at a black sky. She sat up, and saw her Awakening platform all around her. Xehanort, her kidnapper, had his cryptic Keyblade out and was directly staring at her with an evil grin. She got up onto her feet, summoning her Keyblade.

"Why am I here?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"Why my dear…you should know already. One equal light, versus complete darkness, and this light happens to be a Princess of Heart. Your death will spurn the greatest Keyblade war in history…With one of 7 Princesses gone, the world will be chaos…" Xehanort quickly explain with his dynamic hand clenching and gesturing.

"Too bad this Princess doesn't die as easily as you think." Kairi smirked, ready to fight at any moment.

"That's what you think my dear." The elderly psychotic Keyblade Master smirked back and snapped his fingers. Darkness forced her on her back, chaining her against the platform. Xehanort approached her, as she squirmed to break free. He raised her Keyblade, about to stab her, but the darkness quickly evaporated as a blast of light came from her body, sending the old man back near the edge.

"Don't play games with me, old man!" Kairi shouted, emanating light from her body.

"You really are the chosen apprentice of Aqua…Well then, it was nice battling you." Xehanort smirked once more and began fighting for real.

Back on the platform of the many now dead Heartless, it had taken the three boys about an hour or more to even do that, as more kept appearing at one point. Dualnade sat on the ground panting as Sora drank a potion with Riku simply panting next to Sora.

"Want one?" Sora asked Dualnade, holding up a Hi-Potion.

"Please…" Dualnade nodded and was tossed one.

"I hope Kairi's okay." Riku sighed.

"Oh don't worry…" They heard Dark's voice all around them, "She won't be alive for long. Once she's dead, the greatest Keyblade war in the history of mankind will arise! Too bad once he's done with that girl, you three are next to be dead…"

"…" Riku and Dualnade looked at Sora, both about to say something, but Sora was already off the deep end.

"Oh god, Oh god, he's going after Kairi, I knew it, I knew it! Okay, Okay…" Sora took a quick inhale of air, "Oh my god I can't let her die! There's so much stuff we haven't done together yet…Like a date, or-or skinny dipping, or getting married, or kids, or dying at an old age or because of an illness we contract at said old age…" Sora began rambling as he paced the entire platform.

"…Skinny dipping…?" Dualnade shook his head, thinking Sora was mentally gone at this point.

"Sora…Sora…" Riku began to say, trying to snap the hero out of his panic.

"What if he rapes her before she's dead, or after she's dead! Oh dear god, we gotta find a way to get to her…Maybe I can a corridor like Roxas and Organization XIII! Besides, we're one now, and I can do that probably!" Sora tried making a corridor, which failed, "Okay, um…don't panic Sora, don't…" Sora paused in his footsteps, "Oh my god! We gotta go now before Xehanort rapes and kills her!"

"Sora you dimwit, cut it out!" Riku smacked him upside the head and shook Sora by the shoulders, "Kairi won't die, won't be raped, and you will get to go skinny dipping with her, as odd as that sounds! Got it man? We will find a way out; just stop panicking like a psycho, because that's what you're doing as we speak! Kairi can handle herself, I promise you that!"

"Okay, Okay, you're right Riku." Sora sat down, trying to calm down more, "But really, how do we get out of here?"

"I can't make a Corridor." Dualnade informed him.

"We're stuck here for a little bit. The goons must be watching us." Riku replied, sitting down as well.

"Great…" Sora looked up, still worried and panicked.

Terra faced off against Ryo, who wielded the Oblivion, as Vanitas and Ven faced off. Terra and Ven at this point were actually doing pretty well off. At this point, with all of Ryo's and Vanitas' injuries, they'd be done battling within minutes. But then, they got distracted.

"Ventus? T-Terra?" Both boys looked over their backs at the call of their names. Aqua stood on stair steps looking at both, a few tears visible in her eyes.

"Aqua?" Ven quickly strike raided Vanitas, sending him far back, and then darted over to Aqua, sobbing and hugging her. Aqua smiled down at him, rubbing his back for comfort, and relieved to see Ven functioning like a normal human being.

"Take that!" Terra swung Ryo over by Vanitas and casually approached Aqua. He was steps behind Ven, when she looked up at him. She could only gaze at him really. Ven let go of her, wiping his eyes and sat on the steps.

"Aqua, I'm sorry-Oh?" Terra felt as if he needed to apologize for the headaches he caused, but could barely even do that when Aqua suddenly hugged him. He put his arms around her as she silently cried on him. Not as bad as Ven, which somewhat relieved Terra since he still had that tear stain on his shirt from Ven.

"I'm just glad we're all together again…" Aqua told him, "I don't want an apology…Just us to get this done and still be alive and together when it's over."

"We will Aqua, this time." Terra told her, about to kiss her when they heard Ven scream.

A corridor with dark tentacles coming out of it was under Ven. The tentacles were wrapped around his wrists, legs, and neck, practically choking him and leaving him unable to summon his Keyblade. He was being dragged under, as he screamed and struggled for help.

"Ven!" Both Terra and Aqua were about to help when another corridor was made below them, about to separate them from the choking Ven.

"Sorry, but this stupid reunion is over." Ryo smiled evilly and disappeared thru a corridor.

"Cut short by death." Vanitas added before he left as well.

"A-Aqua…T-Terra…" Ven was officially gasping for air at this point, growing paler each second.

"Ven!" Aqua was desperately trying to grab him and get out, when Terra lifted her up above the corridor they were stuck in, "Terra, what are you-?"

"Go save Ven! We're immune to it, since you were you know where and I was with Xehanort physically! Ven isn't immune at all!" Terra told her, tossing her gently over to Ven. She began to hack at the tentacles to free Ven with her Keyblade.

"What about you?" Aqua asked him, looking up at Terra in fear.

"I'll be fine! Just keep Ven safe!" Terra told her, before disappearing in the corridor.

"Right…" Aqua bit her lip in fear of Terra's safety and held the now breathing and freed Ven close to her as they fell down and down into the corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- New Face**

****

Sora got up, along with Dualnade. Riku could finally make a corridor for one person and they'd decided it should be Sora. As Sora stepped forward, a Keyblade knocked him in the head, sending the Keyblade hero flying down off the platform.

"Not today…Sora" They heard Dark Sora laugh.

"Sora!" Riku tried to reach for him, but it was too late.

"Go thru the corridor Riku." Dualnade told him.

"What about you?" Riku asked, approaching the Corridor.

"Don't worry." Dualnade smirked as Riku went in, "I am your Nobody after all."

Sora opened his eyes, his head pounding. The room was completely white, with nothing really there. He didn't know if he was alive or dead at this point. He didn't want to know either.

"…Who are you?" He heard a girl ask. He spun around.

The girl resembled Kairi pretty well. Her hair was to her mid-neck and blonde with red tips. A black ribbon was tied to the left side as well. Her eyes were blue-violet and she wore the Organization coat. She looked scared and worried honestly. Sora felt as if he knew her.

"Huh? OH! I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself, "You look a lot like my friend."

"I get that a lot." The girl giggled and smiled, "I'm Mitsumi."

Sora was about to mention something, but paused. He stared at her pocket. A few sea shells stuck out of her pocket. On the front, the few he saw were light blue and lavender, while at the bottom of each shell he saw, it appeared someone had painted it with black and white checkers, "Huh…Is that yours?"

"Oh?" She looked at the pocket as well and then picked it up. She had it in her hands, and her face brightened a bit. Sora saw tears in Mitsumi's eyes, and maybe even renewed hope in them. It made him wonder how Kairi reacted a few years ago when she saw that he added on their drawing in the Secret Place. He looked at it, approaching her. It was Thalassa charm.

"Is that a Thalassa charm?" Sora asked, trying not to be nosey.

"Yes…" She nodded, wiping her eyes. He guessed someone she really loved gave it to her.

"I have one too…My friend...Kairi….she gave it to me." Sora showed it to Mitsumi. Sora was looking at it as well, wondering if Kairi ever wondered how he had reacted when he saw she added onto their drawing as well when he'd came home.

"Sora." Mitsumi stuck the charm she had back in her pocket and held Sora's hand, "Kairi needs you. Don't ask how I know…but she needs you." She let go of his hands, and Sora returned his charm to his pocket.

"She does?" Sora then paused. He felt someone was worried, panicked, and scared just like he was earlier, "Doesn't someone need you?"

"I have to wake up first." She smiled, and got her charm back out. Sora felt himself being enveloped by light. As he began to be teleported he heard Mitsumi say, "Hold on Roxas…"

Riku went in the corridor, alarmed by what Dualnade had just said, but quickly shook it off. He saw Terra floating down, unable to move but conscious. Riku glided over to him.

"Riku?" Terra turned his head towards the boy.

"You're in a jam?" Riku asked, helping him stand and floated him over to the corridor he'd just left from.

"Thanks…What about you?" Terra asked, wondering why Riku was here.

"I have to save my friends. Go thru there. I have a feeling you'll be better off going thru it." Riku replied, gesturing to the corridor.

"Thanks, and good luck." Terra smiled and went in the corridor.

"Now, I got to find Sora and Kairi…" Riku muttered and began to glide up.

Sora woke up almost immediately and sat up. He was an awakening platform that depicted Kairi. Sora got to his feet and gasped in shock.  
Xehanort was wailing his Keyblade on Kairi, who could only barely block at this point. He'd use magic and she'd evade it, and then quickly be wailed on. She was cut up, bleeding, but still going on with this. Xehanort knocked her Keyblade away and went to stab her, but Sora quickly ran at the old man and tackled him from behind.

"S-Sora?" Kairi got her Keyblade quickly.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, bashing Xehanort with it.

"Interferences…" Xehanort blasted him with darkness, nearly sending him off the platform.

"You okay?" Kairi ran over to Sora, worried about him and happy to see him.

"I'm fine, drink this." Sora shoved a Mega Potion in her hands and she drank it.

"Thanks…" Kairi threw the empty bottle off the platform.

"Wait…" Sora grabbed her hand as she started to get up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"In case we die, or one of us dies, I want you to know I really love you…" Sora confessed, "And if we make it out of here alive, I want us to go skinny dipping and on a date…"

"I love you too Sora…" She smiled, wiping her eyes. But the romantic moment was short lived, as Xehanort shot his Keyblade in between them.

"…Let's kiss after this or before we die." Sora decided quickly.

"Agreed." Kairi nodded, and both began to fight the worst threat they knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- The Final Reunion Amidst Battle**

****

Aqua fell bottom first on the Awakening platform, holding Ven close to her as tight as her eyes were shut. She opened her eyes, seeing where she was and relieved that Ven was safe. However, her head quickly focused on her worries for Terra.

"Um, thanks for saving me back there awhile back." She heard a boy say. She looked up, it was Dualnade.

"Well, DiZ was wondering what happened." Aqua replied, smiling.

"I was spying…That Riku act-alike found me..." Dualnade replied. He was a top notch agent of DiZ's.

"Huh?" Ven sat up on his own, and asked, "Where's Terra?" He was too choked up at the time to hear.

"…Right here a course, where else?" The trio looked at Terra as he casually walked out of the Corridor.

"Terra!" Aqua hugged him tightly, running over and practically tripping on her feet. Terra was about to kiss her, but then…

"We got company!" Ven shouted as millions of Heartless surrounded them. Terra sighed in irritancy and summoned his Keyblade, along with Aqua, Dualnade, and Ven.

"Today is not my day." He murmured under his breath.

"Let's do this together…Like old times." Ven flashed a smile at the two adults.

"Well, you did say we make a great team." Aqua reminded him, winking. Ven's smile grew a little.

"Let's see how great we are after a decade hiatus!" Terra told his pals.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Dualnade reassured them, and began to destroy the Heartless that surrounded them.

Riku wall jumped the dark corridor he was in. He knew he had to hurry to his two dear friends. They were facing the ultimate villain, which had chopped Ven, Terra, and Aqua to their dooms at one point. He could do anything to Sora and Kairi.  
Kairi was a Princess of Heart, and he could simply sacrifice her to Kingdom Hearts, or even take her out in general. She was vulnerable. This was a time where he was forced to agree with why Sora was worried about letting her join them on this.  
As for Sora, he was the chosen one. Sure, he defeated Xemnas, but with Riku's help. Xehanort could take his heart, body; anything to make sure Sora was dead.

"Gotta' hurry…I don't want to miss the party after all…" He smirked for a slight moment, hoping by the time he arrived, both of his friends would still be breathing and moving.

Sora slashed at Xehanort, distracting him so Kairi could blast him with magic, but the old man was smarter than expected. Xehanort forced Sora back a good twenty feet and blocked Kairi's magic before suddenly wailing on her. She blocked, arms shaking from the force of his wails. He was old, but strong and knew what he was doing. He really deserved the title of Master, only in terms of Keyblade wielding.

"Back off Old man!" Sora did an aerial attack, landing a hit on Xehanort to his surprise.

"Not for long, Sora." Xehanort smiled wickedly and grabbed Sora's Keyblade, sending the boy flying off the platform.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, reaching for him, but Xehanort picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"Kairi!" Sora tried to stick the Keyblade into the side of the platform, but was too far away.

He felt himself fall, hearing Kairi scream his name. He couldn't do anything; he was falling too fast to glide. If he tried, it would fail. He didn't want to die young, and was awfully afraid of letting some freak get Kairi. He was about to close his eyes when he heard someone.

"Sora!" Sora shot his eyes open right as Riku glided up as fast as Sora was falling and grabbed him, gliding back up.

"Riku!" Sora smiled, relieved to see Riku was safe.

"Now let's get Kairi!" Riku glided back onto the Awakening platform.

Xehanort had Kairi raised in the air, about to take her heart with his bare hands. He was starting to dig into her chest cavity when Riku flung his Keyblade at the hand that held his friend. Xehanort let go, wincing at his wound. Kairi fell to her knees and attacked Xehanort, sending him back a good ten feet.  
Sora and Riku ran over to her, making sure she was okay.

"You okay?" Riku asked her, making sure she wasn't harmed.

"Yeah, thanks Riku." Kairi nodded and thanked him.

"Three deaths…I didn't want to go there, but what must be done for new world order must be done." Xehanort re-summoned his Keyblade, glaring at the three.

"Your new world order won't happen today, Old man!" Sora shouted, stepping a step closer.

"You won't get away with this, Xehanort." Riku glared, a half step behind Sora.

"Your new world order is going to come crashing down!" Kairi stepped a half step closer.

"What do you three have I don't?" Xehanort laughed, finding them humorous.

"Hope." Riku replied as Xehanort continued laughing.

"Friends." Sora replied next as Xehanort's laugh became quieter.

"And love!" Kairi said last, shutting Xehanort up.

"The last time I battled people who fought for love, I ended up nearly killing one, sending one to the Dark Realm, took another's body, and then killed my own brother…" Xehanort explained, "I wonder how your fates shall end."

wDarkD


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Rejoice**

****

Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Dualnade sat on the ground panting, recovering their breaths. After two hours of constant Heartless fighting, it was over. Terra got up first, catching his breath. His gaze casted upon a Corridor that appeared near the left end of the Awakening platform.

"Aqua…Look." Terra pointed to the corridor.

"Awe…some…" Ven got up, running over to the Corridor.

"What about you…?" Aqua looked at Dualnade, wondering where he'd go now.

"DiZ and Namine…Where else?" Dualnade smirked, getting to his feet slowly.

"Okay…" Aqua got up next, heading over to Terra and Ven.

"See ya, Master Aqua." Dualnade made a corridor, to his own surprise, and went thru it.

"Where do you think it'll take us?" Ven asked Aqua and Terra.

"Let's find out, together." Terra held Aqua's hand and walked in together with Ven.

Two hours of fighting had gotten Xehanort injured with the renewed hope of Riku, Sora, and Kairi. He was on the ground, trying to get up using his Keyblade as a cane. The trio walked over, surrounding him. He glared at each one of them. Each Keyblade wielder summoned their respective Keyblades; Way to the Dawn, Kingdom Key, and Destiny's Embrace. Simultaneously, they stabbed their Keyblades emitting a bright light into the old man.

"What…is…this power…?" Xehanort asked in his moments of death.

"The power of Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort." Riku replied.

"Light, because that's what Kingdom Hearts is, not just darkness." Sora added.

"No…this…other….power…" Xehanort sneered.

"It's friendship and love…Something you failed to understand…"Kairi replied, and the trio watched Xehanort disappear into darkness, dying finally.

"We did it…" Riku smiled, satisfied. He suddenly looked up, seeing Sora and Kairi hug.

"Remember that promise…?" Sora asked her, holding her close.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, "Tomorrow night…At 6. I'll be at your house."

"Okay." Sora smiled, hesitating as he said, "Hey…Kairi…"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I love you." Sora kissed her, holding her even closer to him. Kairi genuinely accepted it, leaning forward. After about a minute, Sora opened his eyes, and realized Riku was watching.

"Ah! Riku! I-I-I!" Sora's face was cherry red as he tried to explain, but Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora. Relax." Riku smiled at his best friend, "I could tell. You were never good at keeping secrets anyways." Riku began to walk away.

"Wait…what! No way! I'm good at keeping secrets!" Sora quickly returned to normal, annoyed by Riku's statement.

"You told Kairi about the Secret Place after knowing her for a few months." Riku stated, "And I know what stories you've told Donald and Goofy about me!"

"They were funny stories Riku!" Sora insisted.

"I don't care!" Riku joked, "let's race to the Corridor. First one home shares a Paopu fruit with Kairi." A corridor had appeared where Xehanort had died.

"Ready set go!" Sora suddenly darted off in there.

"Cheater!" Riku darted off after him.

"Something's never change." Kairi followed behind, running at her own pace.

Finally, they could go home.  


Namine was drawing peacefully in her completely white room. She was drawing two things, switching off every so often. She looked to the doorway as Dualnade came in thru a corridor. She enjoyed him coming to visit. DiZ usually kept him busy.

"How did it go with Mitsumi?" Dualnade asked her about the Nobody.

"She and Roxas arrived safely in Twilight Town." Namine replied, and then asked, "What about Sora, Kairi and Riku?"

"They're alive, and Xehanort's dead." Dualnade replied, walking over to her.

"Good." Namine smiled in satisfaction.

"What are you drawing?" Dualnade asked her.

"Something that would warm their hearts and minds if they saw it." Namine replied.  
On the white table laid two drawings side by side. One depicted Destiny Islands at sunset. Kairi, Sora, and Riku sat on the Paopu tree, enjoying being home after the long battle against Xehanort. The other depicted Twilight Town at sunset. Roxas, Mitsumi, and Axel were eating sea salt ice cream, catching up after their crazy affairs. All was right with the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Realizing, Along with New Faces  
Sorry for being gone! Someone had my laptop to borrow it and my mom's computer is really slow and I got it back last week. I forgot to type a chapter or so up and we're almost done! 1 more after this one! And maybe a sequel…Maybe.  


It was a week or two after the battle with Xehanort. Sora and Riku were on the Paopu tree talking and joking like old times. They were waiting for Kairi, who was getting soda pop from her house. Sora, being as impatient as ever, was rambling about stuff. Riku, being the patient semi-nice guy he was, simply nodded and responded on cue.

"And then I had to explain what a Nobody-…" Sora paused, which relieved Riku. Sora looked deep in thought for a moment before shouting, "Wait a second…"

"…What? Is your zipper zipped?" Riku jokingly asked.

"Yes it is, Riku." Sora quickly replied, "But…Roxas…"

"What about him?" Riku asked, seeing now Sora was serious.

"…He's not in me!" Sora shouted, practically falling off the tree trunk.

"…For how long?" Riku asked, hoping it wasn't a delayed realization.

"…About a couple months…" Sora replied, realizing it was a delayed reaction.

"…Oh my-…Sora…That's just sad! You just realized that!" Riku yelled at him, pushing him off the trunk.

"Ow!" Sora rubbed his shoulder.

"What's with you two?" Kairi came back with a smaller cooler.

"Sora just realized Roxas isn't inside him." Riku sighed in irritation.

"Really?" Kairi sounded surprised.

"What about Namine, Kairi?" Sora asked her, gripping her shoulders.

"She's been out of me for months. I assumed you realized about Roxas." Kairi replied, leaning back a little.

"…Not fair…" Sora slumped to the ground in shame.

"Don't feel bad, Sora." Kairi handed the cooler to Riku before getting down to Sora's level, "Maybe you and Roxas just need a stronger bond."

"…Kairi, reword that please." Riku snickered as he tried to hold down a laugh.

"…Er…A stronger connection…Um…You know what I mean…" Kairi didn't know how to put it without Riku commenting on it immaturely.

"Yeah, I get it." Sora sat up, kissing her so she'd know he was okay.

"…So Kairi, since Radiant Garden is close to restoration, are you going to move back there?" Riku asked her. It was another question Sora didn't want to know the answer to, "And how was skinny dipping?" That was another Sora didn't want to heart Kairi's opinion, or let Riku know said opinion, or his own opinion.

"To answer the skinny dipping, very cold and fun. I was surprised by Sora though. You don't give him much credit." Kairi replied to one of the question.

"Sora…did you-" Riku's mind was wandering somewhere dirty.

"No!" Sora shouted, his face cherry red.

"As for the Radiant Garden one…" Kairi looked up to the sky.

At the Land of Departure, Aqua was watching Ven train from the doorway. Terra was giving him pointers, and showing him how to do something attacks and moves. Aqua was about to walk over, when she checked the time on the Grandfather Clock: 2:00pm. Aqua rushed to the door, which surprised Ven and Terra who looked that way.

"Come in, come in!" Aqua was heard saying.

"Thanks, Master Aqua…" Another female voice thanked Aqua. It was very familiar to Ven, who dashed off in that direction.

"Ven!" Terra loudly whispered and chased after him.

"Sis!" Terra saw Ven hug another woman a little younger than him and Aqua.  
She had jaw length light blue hair with blonde streaks and Ven's blue eyes. She wore a bright orange sweater that hung off her shoulders, neon pink belts on her waist, black knee high shorts that appeared to be more like tights to Terra, a piece of orange, pink, and black armor on her shoulder, and matching armor shoes that seemed casual. Her Master symbol was a barrette in her hair.

"Who's this, Aqua?" Terra asked her, unaware of this girl.

"It's my big sis, Talia!" Ven replied before Aqua did as he hugged his older sister.

"This is Master Kasey." Aqua replied to Terra.

"Everyone calls me Talia." Talia told Terra, who could tell he looked confused by the two different names for one girl.

"Why Talia?" Terra asked.

"Because for some weird reason, people think I look like a Natalia…And I like the Talia part." Talia replied. It'd been like that since she was 1.

"…It's true…She does…" Terra whispered to Aqua.

"Anyone else I should be expecting?" Terra jokingly asked Aqua.

"Actually, yes." Aqua replied, which shocked Terra.

"What." Terra looked shocked.

"Talia was sent here by Master Yen Sid to assist me with Ven and two other apprentices. One is Ven's niece, aka Talia's daughter, Komo." Aqua explained to Terra, before being cut off by Ven.

"I have a niece?" Ven asked his sister.

"Yeah." Talia smiled.

"Hi Uncle Ven!" A 14year old girl with a voice similar to Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls, that Terra presumed to be Komo, came in.  
She had blonde hair with very faint blue streaks to her shoulders, light sky blue eyes, a white cloud barrette in her hair, a light blue Master Symbol necklace, a pink slightly unzipped short sleeved jacket with a hood, a white and violet streaked tank, khakis, and blue sandals.

"She's adorable…" Aqua was going into maternal mode.

"Anyways!" Terra sighed. He was slightly irritated and scared by the maternal Aqua.

"Right…And then there's Shiro, who is Xehanort's only son." Aqua told him.

"What.." Terra already seemed annoyed.

"Aka, Terra-Xehanort." Aqua glared, "And don't worry he's on our side."

"…yes ma'am." Terra nodded.

"So is this it…?" A boy about 15 came in next, looking around.  
The boy had short dark blonde hair, amber eyes, slightly tanned skin, a grey long sleeved hoodie with an amber colored Master symbol on the front pocket, dark jeans, and orange and dark navy sneakers.

"This is Shiro." Another man about Talia's age came in.  
He had dark slightly spiked brown hair, blue-green eyes, a black short sleeved jacket with a Master symbol on a sleeve, a white under shirt, navy jeans, dark blue, dark green, and dark grey armor on his left arm, and matching casual armor shoes.

"And you are?" Terra asked, annoyed by all the new faces.

"Master Ash." The man replied, "Talia's boyfriend."

"We'll get along well." Terra smiled, "I'm a recent master."

"Since yesterday…" Ven rolled his eyes. Terra was bragging about it still ever since Yen Sid gave him the title for what he had endured.

"You're jealous 'cause you're still techinichally too young to receive such a status." Terra snickered. Since Ven's physical age of 15 didn't match his true age of 23, he still couldn't qualify until it was equal. However, Yen Sid said once that happened, Ven could participate in the Mark of Mastery.

"…Yeah, yeah." Ven sighed.

So, this would start new friendships, and relationships. But, the story isn't over yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Up Above, A New Adventure Starts  
This chapter takes place up in an area like home in Kingdom Hearts itself.  


About 6months later, on a computer screen showed Sora, Riku and Kairi on the Paopu tree having fun like old times. A girl of 16-17years old sat in a comfy chair watching, reminiscing on the past no one but a few remembered. Her hair was down to her shoulders and shaggy blonde. Her eyes were blue as well and she wore a green sweatshirt, a white spaghetti tank, holed light blue jeans, and green sneakers. Another one floated beside her, about 5feet or 4 above the ground. She had dark fuchsia hair in spiky-ish pigtails, pink eyes, a strapless black tank that showed her midriff, black gloves to her elbows, a short black skirt, and matching black knee high boots with heels.

"Do they even realize you're staring at them, Sarah?" The floating girl asked. She looked to be about Sarah's age.

"No. It's like you spying on your brother." Sarah replied.

"…Can you find my little niece on there?" The girl asked.

"Eden! This computer-!" Sarah began to yell.

"Sarah." Another woman, about in her 20's, came in. Sarah immediately stopped yelling.  
This woman had long light red hair, light blue eyes, a long sleeved purple shirt, black knee high shorts, and purple sneakers.

"Actually, check on Hikkaru." The woman nicely said, referring to Eden's niece.

"Fine, fine..." Sarah sighed, and then suddenly muttered, "Yes ma'am…." She brought up a girl appearing to be 14 or 15. This young girl had short jaw length dark red hair, blue eyes, a black t-shirt with purple streaks, short dark denim shorts, and purple sandals with a slight wedge. She was wandering around Traverse Town, and had bumped into Ven.

"Why does she look so young like you?" Another younger girl about 13 asked Eden.  
The young teen had short silvery red hair, raspberry eyes, a black thick strapped tank, black off the shoulder sleeves, a maroon skirt to her mid-thigh, and black boots below the knee.

"Well, she's a Heartless with human form. Dark creatures age based off of puberty and 1000's of years and it's complicated." Eden half-assed explained.

"…What about you?" Sarah asked, interested in the conversation.

"I'm a Heartless crossed with a lady of light. Guess what I am…A dark human that ages via Heartless years!" Eden sighed. She hated explaining her origins.

"Eisha, what are you doing in here?" Elaine asked the youngest of the four.

"Hana and Ko were being annoying." Eisha replied, referring to two boys who could easily manipulate their age.

"But you're supposed to be watching Nori and Seiko." Sarah told her, referring to a boy and girl twin set that controlled whom turned into a heartless, Nobody, and etc.

"That's not what Eden said." Eisha replied. Eden bit her lip.

"EDEN!" Sarah growled at her.

"Damn it!" Eden left the room, but jumped back. The two nearly identical twins, Hana and Ko, were at the doorway.  
Hana had white hair, a white with black stripes shirt, white shorts, and black tennis shoes. Ko had black hair, a black with white stripes shirt, black shorts, and white tennis shoes. They had their ages at 5.

"Stop doing that…" Eden hissed at the two.

"Can we keep him?" Hana asked her. He was the innocent and cute one of the twins.

"She won't let us." Ko told his brother. He was more cynical.

"Keep what?" Elaine asked, honestly not wanting to hear the answer.

"Him!" Hana opened the door all the way. He was pointing at an elephant.

"Oh my…" Eden groaned and went in there, closing the door behind her. Hana and Ko vanished into the room. The three in the room could hear Hana happy about his elephant.

"…Anyways." Sarah quickly changed the subject, "Ain't Hikkaru the queen of Heartless?"

"No. She's next in line." Elaine replied.

"…Close enough!" Sarah sighed angrily.

"So, is Olivia going to be idle?" Eisha asked. She was mentioning the mother of Xehanort, the queen of evil and despair.

"No." Sarah seemed annoyed as she replied, "She's scheming. I wish she wouldn't though. She won't be able to recruit Dark Sora or them."

"Let alone she'll get far trying to resurrect Iyumi." Elaine sighed, seeming frustrated.

"Iyumi?" Eisha asked, "Who's she?"

"The true Princess of Heart, and Kairi's sister. But, she was unwritten from history and placed into Kairi's heart so a piece of her remains. She can use the Keyblade, and light just like her. The chances of her returning are slim. But, a course, doing so like Olivia plans to do is possible and dangerous." Elaine explained, "What worries me as well is the threat of the DTD, er, Door to Darkness Organization. They have their sights on Roxas and Mitsumi."

"Isn't she pregnant?" Eisha asked.

"Just couldn't keep it in his pants…." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"….yes." Elaine glanced at Sarah, "Anyways, both have stupendous Keyblade abilities. Plus, Roxas is becoming less immune to darkness and Mitsumi's light is increasing, and the same goes for Roxas' darkness. And, their child has a 20% chance of being human."

"How?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Both are Nobodies. That part may not be carried over since their Somebodies and in Mitsumi's case, Iyumi and Namine, act as family. Plus, the no heart thing could cancel out." Elaine sighed.

"Great. What did IT say?" Sarah asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Watch and wait, until he says so." Elaine replied. Sarah groaned.

"But I-"

"I want to meet with Sora again. Just like you with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. And Eisha, with Kairi. But, our fates were sealed by Kingdom Hearts at birth. We were born to protect Kingdom Hearts and be a part of it, at the cost of all forgetting us. I will only be remembered when I pass my title as Master to you, but you're far from ready. You have to be patient." Elaine told her, clutching an orange star charm in her hand. Sarah and Eisha looked at the charm. The one Elaine had given Sora when he was three, and recovered from the ocean, "The time will come soon when we will be revealed to them. They might forget, they might not, but you need to be patient. Kingdom Hearts will spell it out soon."


End file.
